The Artist and the Butler
by Waffle-muncher
Summary: Catherine is a part time artist who works in a tavern, she hates her job and it just coasting a long in her boring life. So what happens when 4 strange people turn up in Abbyviel? Who knows? (Note: I'm bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

*** Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from Catherine, although it is awesome :D***

"Oi! Maid get your arse down here." Shouted a rough sailor. Gritting my teeth, I stiffly turned to look at the scum claiming to be a human. I made a start to walk over and serve him when I was groped. I glared at the weasel of a man. Unshaven and drunk, this was really the lowest form of humanity.  
>"Please let go kind sir." I spoke through my teeth. When he made no attempt to remove the offending appendage, I whacked weasel man on his head with the tray I was carrying. He jumped up and grabbed my throat, his pungent breath making me gag. I squirmed and dropped the tray, earning the attention of the tavern. I blindly reached out to the table and grasped a tankard. Smashing it against his empty skull, he let go and fell to floor.<br>"What're lookin' at?" The punters went back to staring into the abyss of depression their drinks provided for them. I fell back onto one of the wooden support beams, breathing heavily. 'I really need a better job' I thought.  
>"Wooould you liiike a shoooee?" A singsong voice came from behind. Alfred had woken up. I chuckled. He was normally annoying but his stupidity was what I needed to cheer up. At times it was like I was his mother, when his wife died, his mind died too. I was genuinely surprised that no one has complained to officials to get him taken away.<br>"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A sleepy Alfred asked.  
>"I'm Catherine and I work here, you employ me as a maid and I run the tavern for you." I spoke slowly and softly to avoid one of his violent mood swings. I was still healing from the last one.<br>"Do you now? See I thought it was just me and Martha that worked here." He looked confused. His mind sometimes slipped like this.  
>"Alfred, Martha died 5 years ago. I help you take care of the tavern." I colour drained from his face and he began to sob. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and shuffled him back to his room. Plonking him on the bed, I gave him Martha's coat. It always comforted him. I left him a glass of water and some handkerchiefs and allowed him to, once again, mourn. I went back into the tavern and began serving customers once more and cleaning up the mess from earlier.<p>

A couple of hours later, my feet were killing me and I was weary. Thankfully the night was getting calmer and people were beginning to leave. Eventually only one person remained.  
>"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave. It's closing time." Silently he downed his drink and staggered out. I wiped the tables and put up the chairs onto them. When I finished mopping the floor, I made Alfred a cheese sandwich. I wrote a note to Alfred explaining that I had locked up and his sandwich was on the counter. I was just locked the door when a smartly dressed child, a man in black with black hair, a man with grey hair and dressed in black and another man dressed in red with dark red hair appeared in the door way.<br>"May we come in? I see that you are a tavern." Asked the smartly dressed child.  
>"I'm sorry but we just closed, we are open tomorrow from 8pm to 3am. Come back then." I attempted to leave when the blacked haired man stepped in front of me blocking my path.<br>"Sebastian offer her something for the trouble." Sebastian held out 3 shiny coins in a white gloved hand. I looked at them startled.  
>"I'm afraid that I won't be allowed to invite you in here, however if you aren't in need of a large amount of alcohol, then you can come to my place." I wasn't afraid of taking them home with me, my dog was there and he was big enough to take all of them, if I ordered it. Plus I didn't think they would try anything with a child with them.<br>"That will suffice. Thank you." Said the child. I whipped the money out of Sebastian's hand in a flash, leaving the man with black hair puzzled. I gestured for them to follow me. It was a relatively short walk from the tavern to my small house. It was a tiny village after all. My house was quite small but it was larger than most people on my wage can afford. The landlord gave me a good deal on it as I was a friend of the family. I unlocked the door only to be pinned by my old English sheep dog. He was large for his breed but beautiful. He licked my face and I giggled.  
>"Ben, c-cease." I chocked out between giggles. Obeying my order Ben hopped off and stood at my side. "Sorry about that, Ben gets excited when I come home." I explained while petting his furry head.<br>"Quite." Sebastian said. I gathered that he wasn't very fond of dogs.  
>"Come on in." I led them through to my living room. I gestured for them to sit down. "Brandy?" The men nodded. "And what would you like, young sir?" I asked the child.<br>"Tea will be fine, thank you." I nodded and poured the brandy. Then I went through to the kitchen to put some water on to boil.  
>"Tea will be around a couple of minutes." The child nodded. "So what is a smartly dressed child and 3 men doing in the village of Abbyviel? We don't get many tourists anymore." I asked casually.<br>"Forgive me for not introducing myself, I am Ciel Phantomhive, the current Earl of Phantomhive. This is Sebastian, my butler. That is thing Grell and that is Undertaker. We are here on business and Grell is tagging along, it's business is similar to ours. Actually that isn't supposed to be here but he kept following us" Ciel pointed at Grell, to which Grell gave a look of mock shock. "And Undertaker, well why are you here?"  
>Undertaker just shrugged and gave a made smile. The kettle squealed and I began to make tea.<br>"Milk? Sugar?" I called out.  
>"Neither please." The boy answered.<br>"Good because we haven't got any." I giggled. I brought it out to him and he flicked his hair. I noticed then that he wore an eye patch. This made him seem more grown up compared to the child he was before. The misfortune of this child just seemed to grow.  
>"I see you have an eye patch, if you don't mind me asking, what happened?"<br>"There was an accident in which my parents and my eye were lost." He looked sad. So me being me I rushed over and hugged him. I latched on and clutched his head to my chest. I rocked backwards and forwards with him gently whilst repeating whispers of 'you poor, poor boy'. Ciel struggled a bit then went limp once realising resistance was futile. I glanced at Sebastian to see him smirking. "Swebasstiam." The boy attempted to say while he was muffled by my shirt. Sebastian either ignored his master or didn't hear him as he didn't react at all.  
>"Ben, blanket." I ordered the dog, to which he trotted from my side and left the room, he went upstairs and returned with a patchwork quilt I had crocheted over many years with the help of my mother. It was large and thick, perfect for nights with a chill. I released Ciel and took his coat. I swapped items with Ben and he again skipped off. "Good boy." I ruffled Ben's head. I held Ciel close and tucked him in to me and the couch. Surprisingly he didn't put up much resistance, I put it down to the time of night. Within minutes the young Earl was asleep. I looked up to receive strange looks from each of the men, well all apart from undertaker who's eyes were unseen. "What?"<br>"The young master never falls asleep this easily, especially like that." Sebastian deadpanned.  
>"Oh how I wish to be a mother." Both of us looked at one another then at Grell, we sweat dropped. It kind of made sense what with the way he was dressed and the length of his red hair. He was a bit... feminine. "Especially to your offspring, Bassy dear." I coughed.<br>"...Anyways, you can all stay to for the night, unless you have alternate lodgings. There is one spare bedroom upstairs, so you will have to share. I'll sleep down here and the Earl can have my bed. Is that ok?"  
>"Its ok I don't need to sleep. However that would be very nice, miss?" Sebastian answered. Grell glared at Sebastian, I gathered that he wanted to share wit him<br>"Ok each to their own I suppose... Anyway I'm Catherine Rutherford, but I'm more used to being called Cat so you can call me that too. And none of that miss business, I'm a common working woman." I rose up and lifted my chin. I gently picked up the Earl, I received a small murmur. I smiled and started carrying him upstairs.  
>"Can you manage, mi- Cat?" Sebastian called.<br>"Shhh you'll wake him, and I can mange. Years of carrying barrels of ale have treated my well." I whispered. I resumed my journey up the stairs and into my room.

My room was small and filled with three pieces of furniture: a double bed, a small dresser and a small wardrobe. The walls were festooned with a mosaic of sketches and paintings, creating the illusion of wall paper. I lay the boy down, still cocooned in the blanket. I slowly and gently removed his shoes, causing him to wake for a moment.  
>"Seb- Sebastian?"<br>"No its me, from before. I'm Cat. I'm just taking off your shoes so you can go to sleep. I told Sebastian that I could manage and that you could have my bed, you fell asleep down stairs." I had finished removing his shoes. "Do you want your patch taken off?" He looked panicky so I didn't touch it. "Its ok, I won't touch it if you don't want me to." I smiled and earned a smile back.  
>"Thank you, Cat." I tucked him in and he fell asleep once more. I crept out of the room and back down the stairs.<p>

"Ok all done, your room is first on the left. I wanna go to sleep so get your buts up there." They shuffled out. I flopped down on the sofa and patted my lap, Ben jumped up beside me and nuzzled his head into my stomach. I sighed.  
>"Ok what are you going to be doing while everyone is sleeping? There's a couple of books over there, there's not much but its enough for me. There's some paper and charcoal over there if you want to draw. You can only use two sheets though, that stuff is expensive. Or you can-"<br>"Why are you doing this for us Miss Cat?" I tilted my head at him and stared for a moment.  
>"Well why not? You gave me money, a lot of money. I may as well keep up my end of the bargain."<br>"That's not all is it?" He narrowed his eyes at me. Seriously he was starting to give the creeps.  
>"I get lonely, Ben is only so much company. Sometimes I need a decent human to converse with. Alfred is kinda loopy and the customers at the tavern are scum. You and the others seemed fairly respectable. What more of a reason do I need?" He shrugged.<br>"The books are fine. Thank you." He reached a gloved hand into his jacket and pulled out a pair of reading glasses. When he put them on he looked so different, it was hilarious. I chuckled to myself quietly. "Have I amused you Cat?" He looked innocent and confused. Suddenly I burst out laughing. "What is it?" He looked really annoyed.  
>"Be-en. C-c-cease." Ben stopped licking the crook of my elbow, everyone knows I'm ticklish there. Ben always knows how to help me avoid awkward situations. Sebastian shook his head slightly and wandered over to the arm chair and oil lamp. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Ben out of the corner of his eyes. He definitely didn't like dogs. He began to read 'The Origin of Species' by Charles Darwin. I smiled and snuggled into Ben. I sat thinking about the nights events and how I had gotten into this situation, generally speaking stuff like this happens to me a lot. Thinking about my past made me curious about Sebastian's. He seemed different to the other butlers I've seen, more capable. So how did a twelve year old kid end up with him as a butler?<p>

"Sebastian?" I asked quietly after pondering for a while.

"What is it my lady?" He replied, looking up from the book with a genuine curiosity. He looked rather cute.

"Please just call me Cat." I blushed slightly. "What's your story? I mean how did you wind up with Ciel as a master?"

"There's not much to say, his parents perished in an dreadful fire, he needed a butler after his previous butler was wounded, I needed employment. We formed a contract of sorts and a series of events far too elaborate to explain now brought up to this moment."

"But you could have easily gotten a job with someone with a much higher social rank. You seem flawless." He smirked at the compliment.

"Well I am one hell of a butler." I creased, the line was so cheesy and unexpected, but I felt like he said it a lot, like it was rehearsed. He frowned at me and I stopped laughing. "So what about you?" That question was unexpected.

"What do you mean?" I laughed nervously.

"You live in this moderately sized house, and if you don't mind me saying, you shouldn't be able to afford this on that sort of wage..." I could tell he was trying to be delicate with matter, but I wasn't amused.

"What do you mean that sort of wage? Its true I don't make that much but its the same as my previous job, I'm also an artist so that gives me extra money. And my house is rented from a good friend of the family, well we kinda swapped houses but that's besides the point. I think I have a pretty good standard or living, thank you very much. It may not be overly large or grand like your young master's but it's my home. I spent a long time making this what it is." I sighed. "Sorry I know you didn't mean it like that, I'm just tired and today wasn't... great." I shut my eyes and flopped my head back, like a doll I went limp, leaving Sebastian looking stunned. It was like no female had ranted at him before, I guess Ciel had done many times- it's what children do.

"No I apologise, it was rude of me to assume." He paused, careful about his next words. "How was today bad?"

"The customers are generally sleaze bags which try to, lets just say that they try to do indecent things when they are drunk to female members of staff. My boss has lost his marbles so it is literally me running the place, my wage isn't great and I just hate it. But I need the job in order to by my equipment so I can make actual money. People sometimes pay a boat load for my portraits." I said the last part proudly. Art was the light to the otherwise dark parts of my life- past or present.

"I will have to see some of your work at some time. The young master was thinking about getting a portrait of fiancée done for her birthday, she would enjoy modelling. Perhaps we should see a sample some of your work."

"That. Would. Be. Fantastic. Please Sebastian, please mention me to the earl. Work has been a little dry at the moment, I need a job." My hands met, praying to him.

"I'll see what I can do." He gave a closed eye smile, then continued to read his book. With the conversation ended I snuggled into Ben and fell into the welcome abyss I call sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I don't own kuroshitsuji, although I would love to. Btw didn't mention this is my first fic so any feedback would be welcomed into a bear hug and given cupcakes :3 ***

Once I had regained consciousness I was confused to find my back stiff and I was in my living room.

Sun leaked through the window and branded the wooden floor. It was still pretty early, around 6ish I'd say. I stretched and yawned loudly, that's when I saw him sitting at the table, I had to really think about who he was and why he was there. Ben licked my hand, I smiled. Then I remembered I was being a good little person because of the money they gave me.

"Morning, hope you didn't get too board while I was asleep. Normally I would have stayed up, but I'd been up early and I'd worked for about 10 hours in the tavern and-"

"I was perfectly fine, thank you Miss Catherine. I spent time learning about evolution, I'd say I am more informed than I was. It's a splendid idea, I don't see why humans spend so much time blaming their _God_ for everything. Makes much more sense." I guess he wasn't religious like me. "I also made use of that paper you kindly lent me." Gosh he was polite. I walked over to the table in my kitchen, they were fantastic sketches of me sleeping. I looked innocent and Ben was snuggled into my stomach, head on my lap. I'll let the Miss and Catherine slide, since this was so perfect.

"These are amazing! Where did you study art? Surely you must have went to a specialist school."

"Actually I never studied art. It just happens to come out like this." He gave a closed eyed smile, I ruffled his hair to his displeasure. I smirked.

"You have some real talent there. Why don't you just paint the earl's fiancée? You are way better than me." I sighed, flopping down on a hard wooden chair.

"I'm sure that isn't true, Miss Catherine. Besides I have enough to do at the mansion without having to be one hell of a painter too." His eyes looked tired, like he never got a break. I suppose I could help him relax a little. I could take care of the earl while they were here, how hard could it be?

"You look like you haven't had a day off in years. I can take care of your master while we're here. Have a day off or too. Catch up on your sleep, go have a meal in the inn, it opens at 3pm. Even if its just a couple of hours, I don't mind. Its my day off from the Tavern." I held onto his shoulders and looked into his eyes, they were a strange colour. Deep red. He was the opposite to me, him with black hair and red eyes, tall and calm, slim yet he seemed strong. I however was a honey blonde with eyes with no true colour, they were mainly green but had gold, blue and grey flecks in them. I was tall for a female but he towered over me, and I wasn't fat but I certainly wasn't skinny either. I baked a lot of cake and cookies, someone had to eat them.

"That won't be necessary, I can assure you I am perfectly fine and capable of taking care of my young master. Thank you for your concern though Cat." I smiled when he said my nickname. "Now lets see some of your work."

-o0o-

I led him through the back door into my tiny garden, actually it was once fair sized but my shed took up most of it. I unlocked the door and gestured for him to go in. I opened the curtains to allow some light in. Dust floated in the air, paint was smudged on the long table next to the wall. An easel stood in the corner next to a pile of canvases and a wooden stool. A dog basket was under the table, now occupied with Ben, who had just trotted over and sat in his place. Jars with stale water created a rainbow like effect on the table, they split the light like a prism. Brushes scattered over the table, my studio was one organised mess. I knew where everything was but it just wasn't neat, like me. I picked up my battered sketchbook and handed it to Sebastian.

"This is my portfolio, its what I give to customers to look at so they know what my style in art is. It's my reflection of me. I also take photos. I'm babbling sorry." I rubbed my thumb over my hand, it was kind of a nervous twitch of mine.

"Your work is loose and free, realistic yet with an honest fantasy. I think your work would be a welcome contrast to the Midford house hold. It's beautiful." I blushed and smiled.

"Thank you Sebastian, please mention it to Ciel. I would happily work for your master." I grinned, then face palmed. "I just remembered that I need to get some extra groceries before it gets busy, would you like to come to town for an hour or so. Normally I go to the grocers and then I pop into the tea room for a cup of tea before I return home. We have to go to the next village to get shopping, our village doesn't trade any more so its a bit of a hike. It isn't too bad because Ben carries the shopping in his basket... I babbling again, its a habit sorry." My hand ruffled my hair.

"I would be very happy to accompany you, I myself need to go and make a phone call to the manor, check that its still standing. I did leave those idiots looking after it after all. I noticed your village doesn't have a phone box." He twitched when he mentioned 'those idiots'. I guess he didn't like them.

"No we don't have any, actually no businesses have any phones either. No one comes here any more, so everyone thought what was the point. If anyone needs the phone they go to Walksworth, thats where we're going, when they get their shopping." Sebastian nodded. "Right I just need to change and make myself presentable for the public. Be right back. Ben get basket and bag." Ben snuffled then trotted off. I smiled. "Ah I trained him well. I love him so much. I gather you don't like dogs?"

"People bend a dog's will with rewards and punishments, but the dogs aren't innocent either. They welcome the chain around their necks, the wish to be ordered. I can't grasp that, they don't get anything back. They are crude creatures, harsh and clumsy. They growl coarsely, its irritating. To be honest I detest dogs. Cats, on the other hand are graceful and bend to no ones will. I admire them." I backed away slowly.

"I'll just go get changed, wait for me by the door, ok?" he nodded and I dashed off.

I tip-toed upstairs trying to be quiet. I crept into my room and grabbed my clothes.

"Sebastian?" A sleepy voice called.

"No its Cat again, I'm just getting my clothes because me and Sebastian are going into town to get some shopping. Do you want anything?"

"An orange please." He never opened his eyes.

"Ok consider it done, now go back to sleep. You were up late." With that I left the room and went into the shed to get changed. I left my hair down but put my goggles on to keep it out of my eyes. I left my side fringe on my face however, I needed protection because if I kept blushing like I had been... well I don't know I could die of blood loss as it all went to my face. I had a simple burgundy long skirt on with my white long sleeved top and my leather underbust corset. I looked good. I re-did the bandage around my wrist, it was getting a little dirty but I had been using that one for a while now. There was no blood to soak up, it was just to hide something. I grabbed my purse then promptly ran to the door where Sebastian was waiting.

"Right lets go."

-o0o-

"Why are you wearing googles? Its not raining, snowing nor is there and experiment going on." Sebastian asked innocently. We were walking on the long dirt track to Walksworth.

Probably another ten minutes and we'll be there, I told myself. It was actually very awkward being alone with Sebastian for extended periods of time.

"Because goggles are cool and I usually wear them, besides I use them while I'm painting small details they act a bit like magnifying glasses. Good for if I need to check out a blemish on a peach or something." Ben snuffled me, showing he didn't care what I looked like as long as I was happy, he was a good dog.

"I see, I think. How far is long before we reach town?"

"About ten minutes, getting tired are we? Normally I run there, its nice on a November's morning. Warms me up and lets Ben use up some of his energy."

"If you wish to run, I am capable. I'm faster then you think." He smirked.

"Ok, but how's about we make it more interesting? If I win you're buying me tea and if you win... well that's up to you. I shall do what you want of me, for two hours." I stopped walking and placed my hands on my hips, he nodded.

"Sounds like a fair deal my lady."

"Ok start here. First one to the first house on the right wins. 3...2...1...Go!" We started to sprint with Ben running along side me. First off it was pretty close, then he started gaining speed at an inhuman rate. I increased my pace, I hadn't had a proper race in years, yet alone competition I actually had to try against. I pulled my goggles down, thankfully I had picked up my normal pair, without the magnifying lenses. I really started to gain speed, as a child I would run faster then the other children. My parents kept telling me it wasn't lady-like and that I should stop, so I stopped competing and only ran when alone. Today was the first time in a long time but I could be getting a free cup of tea. And as we all know free equals good.

About five minutes in I had caught up to him and stuck out my tongue. He looked pretty shocked that I was able to keep up with him let alone overtake him. In the next five minutes we kept swapping positions, it was pretty neck and neck. The overall result was a draw.

"...looks...like...it was... a...draw." I panted. Jeez that dude wasn't even out of breath, yet there was me wheezing like a smoker, red as a beetroot and doubled over as my windpipe burned. I hadn't run like that since I first started running. I wasn't always fast but children find things like that important at the time, so I trained. Then I was stopped from running then I became an adult.

"How are you not even breaking a sweat? I'm the fastest runner in the village and that was a really tough race. You are too perfect, a great artist, a fast runner, what next the perfect butler?" I laughed. "Seriously what's your secret, some kind of vegetable or drink that makes you perfect?"

"There are no tricks, I am simply one hell of a butler."

***Authors note:**

**So yeah updated, reviews welcomed and hugged. Will give metaphorical cookies to people who read and review :)**

**Muncher out***


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my OC **grumbles sadly **Anyways thanks for reading ,hope you enjoy the update. Sorry its been a while, just had mock exams but I tried to write when I could so sorry that it ain't very long but I tried (gold star to Louise). Enjoy ****^-^ ***

After gathering my breath, we wandered into Walksworth town centre. It was a pretty town, larger than most villages yet small for a town. It always seemed sunny whenever I went there, causing all the sandstone buildings to seem golden in the sunlight. Narrow cobbled streets weaved their way in between the houses, becoming the veins of the town, pumping life into the heart of the large village. The houses towered over watching us protectively while we walked through the town to a good little shop I knew. It was tucked in the corner of town and I often enjoyed taking a stroll there. It was enjoyable to feel the sun beam down on your back with a comfortable warmth, while perfect candy clouds fluffed up in the sky. It was a grand place, I truly loved Walksworth.

Before long we reached the little shop. The shop was called 'Benny's Green Things'. The name was unusual compared to others but then again Benny was strange himself. I always got discounts as Benny was my childhood friend. I missed Benny. The unusual little shop was once a house, sandwiched between two others. It was warm and convivial place, a slice of peace in the otherwise slightly crowded town. A cream and black sign hung over the bay window with a cursive, gothic font. I smiled up at the sign, it was my handiwork after all.

"I painted that." I said proudly. I nudged Sebastian with my elbow and beamed up at him, he returned a smirk.

"It is pleasant." He said curtly. I gave him a look then pushed the door open. The familiar handle felt cool to the touch and comforting. I felt like I was home again.

"Ben-nny? You there?" I called out throughout the shop. I gave Sebastian a look then held up my hand. I stretched out my fingers and slowly started to count down, lowering one finger per second. When I had no fingers left to lower, as if on cue Benny bumbled out of the back of the shop. He ran to me and immediately embraced me, nearly strangling me. I patted his back and closed my eyes, I breathed in his familiar scent. Happy I withdrew from the hug. "You were asleep again, weren't you?" I chuckled. His face grew red and he flopped his brown bangs on his face to cover his bright blue eyes. He was adorable at times.

"No-not at all, not at all. I was doing a... stock check." He looked up innocently. "Who's your friend?"

"You know Ben, I did name him after you, how could you forget?" I said sarcastically. He gave me a serious glare, we both burst out laughing. "Okay, okay. This is Mister Sebastian, him, his young master and two of his friends are staying at mine for a couple of days. Sebastian is a butler so he needed to make a phone call to check on the other servants. And... I needed more food and... to see my favouritist Benny Bens in the whole world? Please don't kill me." As I had spoken his face got grumpier and grumpier, like a storm cloud was rolling in.

"Have a look around, we have lots to offer. Downstairs has not food things, so you are welcome down there too. Catherine I need to have a word, in private." I was in some deep... mud here, he only used my full name when he was annoyed at me. I rolled my eyes but nodded. He was so darn protective. He always had been. He gestured for me to follow, and I did. He led me into his living room which was through the back of the shop. This was going to be awkward.

-o0o-

"Catherine, why do you have four men at your house, while you are alone and defenceless?"

"Okay, one Ben will protect me, its what I got him for and he is well trained. Two it is three men and a child, his young master is around ten to thirteen years old. And three, I suspect that one of them definitely won't do anything, you get what I mean. I've been in Sebastian's company all morning, and he isn't a pervert, at least I don't think he is."

"That doesn't explain why they are there." He leaned into me, his face an inch from mine. I could feel his breath on my cheeks. With one hand he grabbed my collar. He gave me a pained look.

"They wanted served at the tavern, I had finished locking up. I had brandy, they gave me money. I needed the money they gave. I slept on sofa, with Ben. He protects me, like you trained him to. I trained him to do other stuff too. Don't worry so much." He let go. Smoothing down my collar he ran a hand through his brown locks and sighed.

"I can't allow you to be by yourself with them for long periods of time like that, you remember what happened last time? We can't take any chances."

"Benny I was young and stupid back then, I should have been more careful. It was my fault not yours, so stop being so damn over-protective. I can't chuck out Ciel, he looks so much like Alfie." My eyes glazed slightly and I looked down.

"Okay, so here's the facts. You can't make Ciel leave and I can't let you live alone with them for God knows how long. How about I live with you until they leave. I need a holiday and I can protect you if needs be." I gave a weak smile and nodded. Benny grinned and grabbed my hand. He held it to his face. "I missed you so much, you haven't been here in weeks." I looked him in the eye and smiled. We both stood there for a moment, not doing much but staring. I didn't really want Benny to come back. Benny was great but he was so over-protective that you would think we were betrothed. Well once we were but that's besides the point, it was called off ages ago. I led him back into the shop.

"Thanks Benny. I'll just grab what I need then I'll get Sebastian. Finish up your hours here, we'll get tea at Morgan's while we wait. Get some bags packed or something, oh you'll also need a sleeping bag. The spare room and my room's occupied, you'll be on the floor." I grinned. I clicked my tongue, Ben came running. I went around the shop and got the things I needed. I walked between the aisles and picked up baking ingredients, I'm going to make cookies, I thought. I also got the orange Ciel wanted and picked up an apple for myself. When I was finished I went to find Sebastian.

I went down the narrow stair case into the stranger part of Benny's shop. Antiqued toys, writing utensils and small items of furniture. It was dark down there as there was no window. A few lone candles worked tirelessly to produce a slight warm glow. I eventually found Sebastian looking at a phuntom pack of playing cards.

"Thinking for the earl?" I asked quietly. He nodded. It would make sense that Ciel would get bored and I didn't really have any games that a child could play. I didn't even own a chess board, I had no one to play with. I took the pack of cards out of his hands and put it in my basket. He looked a little surprised, I winked and grinned at him. "Come on, I'll pay for these and I'll get you that tea. Then you can make that phone call." I clicked my tongue at Ben and he trotted up the stairs, basket in his mouth. I followed leaving Sebastian behind me, he just stood there staring at my back. I ignored the feeling of eyes on my back and kept walking. I could feel a grumpy atmosphere radiating from him, like dye polluting water it spread. It made the air heavy. I reached the top of the stairs and turned around to look at Sebastian at the bottom he had a blinding smile, it must have been my imagination. Rolling my eyes, I made a come hither motion with my finger and skipped off to the counter to pay for the shopping.

-o0o-

I waved at Benny as I walked away from the shop. I mouthed that I would be thirty minutes and he nodded, returning back to his shop.

"You've been awfully quiet." I stated to Sebastian. "Whatcha thinking about?" I nudged him with my elbow. He only returned a ghost of a glare out of the corner of his eye. "What's wrong?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Who's Benny?" Ooh he was jealous, heheh, well I am just _that _attractive.

"He's a childhood friend. Up until I was 10 I was betrothed to him. But then his parents died and my parents took him in, there wasn't any point in the engagement when his parents died so we called it off and became better friends. Why?"

"Oh no reason." I raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. We walked in silence for a bit, just the odd sigh from me here and there. I occasionally looked up at him only for him to completely ignore me. Soon we were at the phone box. "Here we are. I'll be sitting on that bench over there, come over once you're done." I didn't wait for a reply, if he could be ignorant so could I. I flopped down heavily. I sat with my arms crossed and again sighed. "What is his problem Ben? I haven't done anything wrong, he wanted to come into town with me and I bought him food and I'll buy him tea later. What could've happened in that roo-" I froze. Was Benny really that stupid? I face-palmed. He was. I was going to have to have a word with both of them and come clean with Sebastian.

Sebastian's P.O.V.  
>"MISTER SEBASTIAN!" A familiar voice yelled down the phone. I massaged the bridge of my nose, sounds like things were already falling apart.<p>

"Finny, why are you answering the phone? Shouldn't you be in the garden? Please put Mister Tanaka on the phone." I really didn't have time for these idiots, they always had to make a simple job complicated.

"Y-yes of course Mister Sebastian." There was a small scuffle on the other end of the phone followed by Bard yelling at Finny.

"Ho-ho-ho" An elderly man's voice answered. It was Tanaka. I checked up on how they were doing and I found that the west wing had practically been demolished thanks to Bard. Well its just yet another thing added to list of things I have to do when the young master returns home. Sighing I hung up the phone. I walked over to Cat, she looked a little pale and sickly. It could be about what I saw, I'll have to have a word, I thought. After all the young master wanted me to keep an eye on her and get information, and what the young master wants he shall get.

Cat's P.O.V.  
>"All done?" He nodded. "Let's go get some tea and scones. I know a pretty good café." I gave a weak smile, trying to act normal. Ben snuffled Sebastian curiously much to his displeasure. He glared at the dog. "Hey none of that, he seems to like you so give him the same respect." I frowned at him.<p>

"Of course my lady." He gave an obviously forced smile and bent down to pet him on the head as I had been doing earlier. Ben happily snuffled his hand, basket still in mouth. Then he sneezed, covering Sebastian's pristine, white gloved hand.

"Yep he definitely likes you."

"Strange, dogs normally detest me so we normally have a mutual hatred. Actually what does he do when he doesn't like someone?" He gave another blinding smile, I was getting the feeling this is what he did instead of losing his temper...

"Last time he um... marked his territory on someone's leg then proceeded to bite them on the hand. He bit their finger clean off." I smiled happily at Ben his tail wagged happily. Sebastian looked slightly impressed, and for that I was grateful. "Dogs can be as graceful as cats you know. You shouldn't judge something by its species, every individual is different and therefore should be judged individually too." I reached up with my hand to run my fingers through my fringe, my sleeve slipped down a little.

"What happened to your wrist Cat?" I rushed to pull my sleeve down, I didn't want to explain and besides he wouldn't believe me anyway. I had exposed my bandage so I could say that I... scratched my wrist on my easel. Yeah that was believable.

I was opening up my easel and I caught my wrist, no big deal." I only received a look which said 'I don't believe a word that you're saying'. Well I won't tell him yet, I'll wait until I come clean. It'll make more sense I suppose. "Anyway lets go and get some hot sweet beverage and a scone." I didn't even look back at him as I walked off. He'll catch up, he's fast enough. Sure enough when I reached the café he was right behind me, looking forward to some lovely food we entered the little café.


	4. Chapter 4

*** Author's note: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but its half term now so I have time to write this. A massive thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, I really appreciate it :) also as much as I would like to own Black butler or Kuroshitsuji I never have or never will. With that out of the way, on we go...** *

He caught up, we ate and returned home quickly with little speech between us. Ben was more company than Sebastian was and I was glad that I had Ben with me. I had attempted to 'forget' about Benny but he had ran down the mud track with a bag larger than him to catch us up. We all walked in silence. Complete and utter silence. I was so glad to see my house. It was a nice home, it wasn't much but I had worked hard on it. The small garden was neatly kept and ivy embraced the front of the house, offering a welcoming view to the odd few wanderers who passed through. My house was the first people would see as they entered the tiny dysfunctional village.

When we got in I found that the others had awoken and were sitting around the table. I sent Benny to unpack his clothes, he was going to share my cupboard for clothes.

"Good morning, sorry we just had to pop out and get some things for breakfast. Who wants breakfast cookies? It's my own recipe. Oh! Here's your orange, Earl." I reached into the basket. I had covered it with a crochet blanket to protect the food from Ben's drool. I loved the pup dearly but I don't want to eat food tainted with his slobber.

"Thank you, Cat." I smiled at him and patted him on the head. I received a scowl in return.

"So everyone for cookies?" They all nodded apart from Sebastian. Something seems off with him, he won't eat or sleep. He didn't even take me up on the offer of a scone and a cup of tea, something isn't right. I began to make the cookies and I hummed to myself happily, I loved making things. Before long there was some hushed voices in the background, I looked at Ben silently telling him to listen in on their conversation. I could understand Ben really well, as a child I had heard of men holding conversations with snakes so I thought why not dogs? I basically taught myself the language and Ben served as a basic human when it came to companionship. However it was really hard to understand what he was saying specifically, I'll try find out later what they were talking about.

The cookies were soon in the stove cooking nicely. I sat down on the bench and looked at them. The whispers stopped. "Oh don't mind me, carry on your conversation. I probably won't understand this anyway, I'm a girl after all." I said the last part bitterly, men always thought women shouldn't worry their pretty little heads about anything important. It really bugged me.

"...Okay. Actually maybe you can help us with our business. We were getting reports of strange occurrences in the neighbouring towns. It's had some villagers terrified and _she_ wants the problems fixed. Do you know anything?" Ciel asked me. I had a feeling it was happening again. I had been dreaming of villages... actually they were nightmares. Benny walked in, I looked at him and he shook his head.

"No, I haven't heard anything. I don't really go out much and... oh the cookies are done." I pulled the tray from the oven. Each was perfectly formed and healthy. They were in the shape of stars, it was the only cookie cutters I owned. I placed them on a rack to cool. I wafted them with a fan to cool them faster. "Who wants Icing?!" I randomly shouted. I didn't wait for answer, I pulled on my goggles which I hadn't removed. I meant business. Serious business. After a flurry of mixing and stirring, the icing was finished. It was chocolate flavoured, I put it on the cookies and poured out milk. I served everyone and pushed the goggles back onto my forehead. I only received strange stares from everyone, and a curious eyebrow from Sebastian. Benny whistled. "Well dig in everyone. They are oat and dried cherry cookies, the chocolate icing just adds an extra layer of flavour. I've giving everyone milk, its the only way to eat these." Ben licked my hand. "I didn't forget you, how could you think that?! Yes I made some the other day. They are in the cupboard." I waggled my finger at him. He tugged on the rope I had tied onto the cupboards for easy dog access. He retrieved the jar and I opened it for him and emptied the contents in his bowl. "You can finish them off, I got stuff to make more today." I patted his head and looked up at everyone. Oops I forgot they were there. And only Benny knows I can somewhat hold a conversation with my dog. I began to much my cookies. "Eat up while their still warm and soft. They taste better this way."

Ciel was the first to take a bite. "These are nearly as good as Sebastian's sweets, I'm impressed. Perhaps you should come and work for me." Following Ciel's example the others also took bites.

"You'll have to give me the recipe Miss Catherine ~eheheh~" said Undertaker. That grin was creepy and I wanna see those eyes under that fringe...

Grell said nothing. He... she... it hugged me suddenly. I swear I saw sparkles fall off into the background. Judging from the reaction I'll go against my original instinct and say Grell is a woman. A really ugly woman. I coughed and pushed Grell off gently.

"Well from those reactions I'll say that I'm good at baking. That's one thing ticked off of the list. Well since I've finished my cookies, I'm going to get to work. If you need anything, I'll be in my studio." I clicked at Ben grinned at everyone then went to my studio, I need to burn off this creative energy. I'm in that mood.

I was stuck into painting. It was a landscape, a jagged, lone, rocky island sat in the middle of a ocean. It was night time in the painting, beautiful constellations and nebula floated in the clear sky. It was one of my better landscapes, I actually had a reference to work off of in my mind. I stood up to get a drink of water when as I turned around I came only inches from bumping into Sebastian. He looked a little irritated.

"What's wrong Sebastian? And how long have to been there?" I stood with my hands on my hips, he could have at least knocked.

"I don't think you've been telling us the truth." He said calmly.

"I-I don't know what you mea-" A hand thumped onto my bench, rattling the many glass jars that lived there. I looked up only to be met with glowing pink eyes with a slitted pupil. His fangs were enlarged and poking out of his mouth. Demon. "Okay... okay I get it. Sit down. Ask all you want to know." I gestured to the other stool in the room. I sat back down on the one by the easel. His features returned to their normal... goodness (?)."What do you want to know, demon?" He looked a little confused. "I know what a demon looks like in its human form, you just proved it. Being as you've taken the time show me yourself, I'll tell you about myself. Ask away."

"What is this?" He held up a cube slightly larger than a die. A blue light flashed across in numerous lines creating a nexus pattern. I sighed, Benny was that stupid.

"That is a soul trap."

"I thought so, but the question is what was your friend doing with a soul trap?" I rubbed my temples. _It doesn't really matter if he finds out, I know his secret so I suppose its only fair to tell him _a voice echoed in my mind.

"I-I made it for a customer. It was supposed to be kept under the desk with the other special orders, but Benny can be an idiot." I looked up at him, his face was yearning for more information. "You see although I am human, I have the ability or _talent_ to make anything that comes to my mind, even if it doesn't exist, out of nothing. Of course it takes energy and a bit of time to complete but in essence it takes no other ingredients. The original cult I came from called my type a Cause. Normally we are immortal, but the others got killed. By a demon." _By a demon I made _I silently added. I smiled when I remembered the cult members being killed, it was well worth the energy to see the look on their faces. I shook the dark look from my eyes. "You wanted to see what was under my bandage." I unravelled the off white material from my wrist. Hidden under the fabric was a circular purple mark, similar to a stamp. It was a pentacle, with an old elemental symbol at each point sitting just outside the circle. The star itself was intricately designed, similar to a celtic knot. The same pattern was on the circumference of the circle encasing the star. It was pretty, but ladies shouldn't have tattoos. "This is the mark of the Cause, and the mark of my cult."

"Why do you make these contraptions?" his thumb and finger cradled his chin. "Also it seems as though you resent being a Cause."

"It's the only way for me to stay alive, if I don't make them they will slaughter me like the others. I never chose to become a Cause. I was forced to, like scientist experiment on small animals, they experimented on me." I looked over at Ben, sleeping in the corner peacefully. "However, I'm happy I was made to become one. I was able to make Ben, he's my pride and joy. Want to know anything else?"

"No, for the moment that will be ample information. However I must warn you I take care of my young master and I do not take well to those who interfere. I'm assuming you aren't a threat as you would have harmed him already if you were. I will only tell the young master about you." I nodded and looked down at my feet. When I looked up he was gone.

-o0o-

No one's P.O.V.

"Got any 4's Earl~ eheh"

"Go fish" Ciel said slyly. He was going to win this game. He would have preferred to play poker or black jack, but that _thing_ couldn't understand anything apart from 'Go fish'.

"Got any 9's." Grell sighed.

"Go fish." Both Undertaker and Ciel replied in unison. As it turned out everyone was lying about which cards they had, the game had been going on for nearly a hour.

Sebastian walked in on the trio huddled around Cat's small kitchen table playing cards. He smiled to himself, the young master must have been bored to pay with these two.

"BASSY! Fancy a game of strip poker?" Grell grinned at him. Ciel almost crushed his cards, he had to lower himself to play this child's game when that buffoon knew how to play poker all along. He had spent nearly fifteen minutes attempting to teach the idiot.

"Do you have to be so vulgar? Also I am on duty, the same as any time you have or will ask me." As he walked past Grell's chair he hit him on the head causing a few bumps on his head. As always Sebastian's smile was blinding, sparkles shimmered off him. Undertaker giggled and even Ciel gave the ghost of a smile.

Cat looked in through the window, smiling to herself. _The demon doesn't seem that dangerous, I should be scared or at least intimidated but I'm not..._ she thought. She shuffled back into the shed that she called a studio and flopped on the stool. Clicking to Ben she attempted to interpret the information about the group's conversation. Cat was lazy and couldn't be bothered, then she face palmed. She looked at Ben and wondered why she put in the effort to learn how speak the language of hounds, she had made Ben and could improve him at any point... a little telepathy and improved intellect couldn't hurt. Could it?

**Wow I wish I was faster at typing. I quite enjoyed writing this chapter but it was a bit hard going at times... Recently I've gotten into Noragami, if you people haven't watched or read the manga you totally should. It is so awesome :) Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this. Any reads and reviews will be given rainbows forged by a unicorn.**

**~ Muncher out**


End file.
